Ultra Magnus
Ultra Magnus is the name of several fictional characters from the various Transformers storylines. The greatest Transformer of them all. A commander could want no finer a soldier than Ultra Magnus. Despite his incredible fighting skills, courage and unmatched talent for improvisation on the battlefield, Ultra Magnus is most comfortable when carrying out orders, and is naturally uncomfortable if the mantle of leadership should ever find itself placed upon him. In Ultra Magnus' mind, he is a follower, not a commander, and his reluctance to change that will see to it that he expends all options before accepting the idea that he is required to lead. As a leader, Magnus would be resolute, fair and courageous, ever-ready to sacrifice himself for the greater good of his companions and mission, and unyielding in preparation for protection of those under his command. Although not interested in overall command, Ultra Magnus was the City Commander for Autobot City in Transformers The Movie, and his toy also featured him in the role of City Commander (a title also held by his original opposite number, the Decepticon leader Galvatron), which indicates that he at least is willing to accept a leadership role in a smaller capacity rather than as supreme commander, a role filled by both Optimus Prime and later Rodimus Prime. History Cartoon= The Movie Commander of Autobot City, Ultra Magnus directed the Autobots’ counter-offensive when the city came under attack from Megatron and the Decepticons in 2005. After directing Springer and Arcee to transform the city into battle station mode, he and Blurr alerted the rest of the city's occupants to the attack, but they were only able to hold the Decepticons off for so long. During the battle, Optimus Prime was mortally wounded, and, on his deathbed, passed the Matrix of Leadership on to Ultra Magnus. Despite his misgivings, Magnus took possession of Matrix and became the new leader of the Autobots. Magnus's leadership did not get off to an easy start, when reports came in from the Autobots stationed on Cybertron's moons of Unicron, a monster planet consuming them. Magnus quickly arranged for the Autobots to head to Cybertron aboard two shuttles, but as they were preparing to depart, they were attacked by Decepticon forces led by Galvatron, the upgraded Megatron. The Autobots fled into space and were pursued by Galvatron's troops. In a last-ditch effort to lose the Decepticons, Magnus ordered an emergency separation of the shuttle. After Galvatron destroyed the jettisoned portion of the vessel, Magnus and his crew landed their craft on the Planet of Junk for repairs. Facing Galvatron solo, Magnus attempted to open the Matrix, but the talisman did not respond, and Magnus was blown to pieces by the Sweeps. Ultra Magnus was soon repaired by the native Junkions after they befriended the Autobots. Magnus joined the other Autobots in the battle with Unicron on Cybertron and helped drive the last of the Decepticons from their home planet. Season 3 to be added Season 4 to be added |-|Comics= Transformers 84 Marvel's the Transformers (UK) Target: 2006 Ultra Magnus was first introduced in Target 2006, set in 1986, as the Autobot resistance on Cybertron prepared to execute "Operation: Volcano", where Magnus would act as back up for the Wreckers plan to lure and destroy the Decepticon's crack troops. However, when the Matrix Flame (linked to the Creation Matrix) suddenly extinguished, Magnus was dispatched to Earth to discover what had happened to Optimus Prime. With the launch of Operation: Volcano going ahead whether he returned or not, Magnus allied himself with the Earth Autobots, while they were battling Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge, and worked to discover what had caused Optimus Prime, Prowl and Ratchet to vanish. Initially concerned only with his investigation, Ultra Magnus learned the two situations were linked, as Galvatron and his lieutenants were time travelers from 20 years in the future, having employed a mass substitution mechanism that sent the three Autobots into Limbo. Ultra Magnus discovered this connection from three time travelling Autobots, Hot Rod, Kup, and Blurr. They had a plan to stop Galvatron, and needed was for Ultra Magnus to keep him busy. Ultra Magnus then engaged Galvatron in battle as the others set up their scheme to force Galvatron back into the future. Magnus' battle with Galvatron carried them out of the isolated wilderness and onto a human freeway system. Even though Magnus was severely beaten by the more-powerful Decepticon, the plan succeeded and the future Decepticon returned to his own time. Magnus was out of time as Operation: Volcano proceeded without him, with disastrous results. Only one Decepticon was taken out, and the Wreckers' leader Impactor was killed protecting Xaaron. to be added Original future Classics To be added Regeneration One to be added Post G1 These are versions of the character heavily inspired by G1. '' Transformers IDW ''See main article: Ultra Magnus (IDW Comics) Robots in Disguise (2001) See main article: Ultra Magnus (RID 2001) Transformers Animated See main article: Ultra Magnus (Transformers Animated) '' Aligned Universe ''See main article: Ultra Magnus (Transformers Prime) '' Trivia *The Ultra Magnus toy is a recolour of the ''Diaclone ''Powered Convoy toy, where the body was armour for the Optimus Prime toy. This was ignored during G1, but has inspired later versions of Magnus where his body is armour. **An early trailer for Transformers the Movie'' depicts Magnus in his Powered Convoy colours. *The bio for the Marvel Comics version of Ultra Magnus states that he was created in the 1980s, which would only be contradicted in the prequel comic Transformers 84, where he is depicted as existing millions of years ago. Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Male Category:Genderless Category:Elderly Category:Elementals Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Military Category:TV Show Heroes